warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Camp
pilot episode of Midnight Mysteries. read, enjoy, and comment. ---- She ran. Full speed, down the slope. Hyperventilating. Diane had always wanted to be a detective spy. MidnightClan was unpredictable and launched surprise attacks on the rogues of Cordial Valley. But nobody knew why the Clan hated the valley cats or when the next attack would be. The only answer was to spy on them. Nobody had the guts in Cordial Valley -- but Diane did. The problem was - Diane's family didn't approve. They found spying oh so dangerous, too risky, it is their life goal to keep their sweet little fragile angel trapped from the world her whole life. Yesterday, she had a big fight with her parents, so today dawn she had ran away. The tortoiseshell's fur was sodden with rain and she paused to breath heavily, her green eyes flittering. The rain had just stopped and she was only a few fox-lengths away from the MidnightClan border. "Diane!" No A patter of paw steps sounded behind her. "Diane! What the Dark Forest are you doing?" Diane turned around and recognized her younger two moons sister. Her cream fur was bristling and her back was arched. Her eyes were blue fire as she glared down at her sister. "Have you gone crazy? Why did you run away?" "Miley...you know how I want to be a spy...- "Oh. I see, because Mama and Papa are trying to be precautious of you, you decide to hurt them by leaving in such a hasteful way! Don't they matter to you, Diane? Is being a spy more important then family? They cared so much for you, yet you, you betray them like this! I'm shamed to even call you my sister!" Dead silence passed the two sisters like as a light breeze passed through. "So that's what you feel, right?", Diane meowed coldly. "How about instead of hurting you all even more, I best leave forever." Miley was silent. Diane turned to leave but a stone-hard pang made her heart shudder. Only now she realized how much she cared for her parents, brothers, and sisters. But...she wanted to be a spy so bad...she had equal love for both. But her running away had best prove to her parents how much she cared about spying. And her returning would show how much she cared for them. She would go back. ~ Immediate silence. Her brothers and sisters (along with Miley who had reached the place before her) had stopped playing moss-ball. Mama and Papa had stopped talking and stared at her. Diane gulped. The den was quiet for one minute. Then, her father stood up. "Papa- "Here.", he thrusted a small scrap of parchment in her paws. Welcome to Agent Forester's CV (Cordial Valley) Spy Camp. Joining agents are assigned cases and must spy and distribute information. Current mission is MidnightClan motives. Any new agent will be directed to the mission. To join, go to the camp. Location: Located on right far end, street two, of Cordial valley. Seeya there, spies. -ForesterSpy Camp rox! Diane stared at her father. "Go. Forester is an old friend of mine. He'd take care you well." "Wait, you're letting me....", Diane was stunned. Her mother stood up too. "Best you go now. It's getting late", she ushered Diane to the den entrance. It almost seemed as though she wanted Diane to leave. "Just remember", she said. "If you ever need your family...we'll always be open for you", her voice cracked. ~ "Hands up! Turn around! Ah-wait who are you, muffinkins?" "...Diane" "Oh. Does the council have any reports? Aah, I wonder why. Last time, it was to say I was forced to take a vacation for "poor teaching sk- "I'm here to join" "Oh. Really, deerskins? Ach, I'm ol' Agent Forester, but call me Fo. Huh, d'ya have those spy skills?" "Yep" "Eh, either way, you still woulda had to do le Midnight Clan Mission. Go with that squad there" Diane walked up to a group of 5 cats. "Hi um, I'm- "Yeah, we know. You're the new cat. Look, we're all only comfy working with just the five of us, so we asked to have just 5 of us. But ol' Fo has a terrible memory so you can still be our squad, but you're working separate. Got it?", A big tabby tom meowed. "Huh? Um...sure", this would be great. She would tbc